


Hush Little Padawan

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Child raising, Fluff, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Negotiations, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Politics, Young Anakin Skywalker, jedi codes, padawan master relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin learning to be master and padawan.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Hush Little Padawan

Negotiations on the rain forest planet took too long for Obi-wan’s new padawan. Nine year old Anakin wiggled in his seat at the long debate table. Obi-wan kept his focus on his host speaking across from him. For once they had comfortable seats and drinks on hand for negotiations.

Politics did not fall under Anakin’s forte.

Their host wrapped up his speech. “If we are to have peace, we must have unity.” His yellow eyes fell on the fidgeting padawan.

“Shall we adjourn for a break?” The green furry councillor suggested.

“Thank you councillor,” Obi-wan stood. Anakin scrambled from his seat and bobbed on his heels. Obi-wan bowed and led the child from the room. They moved down the gilded hall at a rapid pace, ignoring the art depicting the planet’s history. Obi-wan strode purposefully towards the garden entrance. Anakin skipped circles around Obi-wan. A vaulted doorway opened onto terraced steps leading to the gardens.

Lush foliage spread out before them. Lily pads in every shade of the rainbow floated in a wide pool at the center of the greenery. 

“Run off some of that energy,” Obi-wan advised. 

Anakin lit up. He dashed off. A flock of birds shrieked into the air, scared by Anakin’s race.

Obi-wan trudged down to the pool and settled on a stone bench. He closed his eyes and let his mind slip into a brief meditation. The negotiations were going well, but the time they were taking exhausted Obi-wan. The planet would join the Republic, but they intended to squeeze every drop of commercial benefit from the deal.

Their break drew to a close. Obi-wan stood and brushed off his robe. He found Anakin at the other side of the pool, poking at something green floating in the water.

“Come along Anakin,” Obi-wan said. “Time to go back.”

Anakin scowled But he followed obediently. They walked back to the state room. Anakin tugged Obi-wan’s robe outside the door. 

“I can’t sit anymore.”

“We have to set an example of the Jedi Order,” Obi-wan reminded him. “Calm and reserved.”

“I’ll try,” Anakin promised.

Negotiations continued. The various groups representing their people took their turns expressing their needs from the Republic. 

Anakin fidgeted. The padawan leaned over and whispered in Obi-wan’s ear, “I have to go.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. 

“I have to go,” Anakin repeated with feeling.

“Hurry back,” Obi-wan instructed.

Anakin raced from the room. 

It took too long for Anakin to get back, but Obi-wan felt he couldn’t blame the boy.

A group of servants entered bearing trays piled with desserts. Anakin slipped in behind them. He returned to his seat beside Obi-wan. For a few minutes Anakin occupied himself with the chocolate cake in front of him.

Obi-wan smothered a smile at the frosting clinging to the corner of Anakin’s mouth.

Anakin tapped his empty plate with his fork. Obi-wan cleared his throat. Anakin dropped the fork and folded his hands in his lap. The fidgeting returned. 

Obi-wan leaned closer to his padawan. Anakin shrunk in on himself. 

“Will you go get my other robe from our rooms please, Anakin?” Obi-wan said just loud enough for the other senators to hear. 

Anakin scrambled from the room. Once again the boy took longer to return than necessary. Once again Obi-wan couldn’t fault him. Obi-wan himself was getting bored. Negotiations continued to go around in circles.

Anakin returned and passed the robe to Obi-wan. Obi-wan spread the heavy cloak over his lap. Anakin stood behind his chair. Obi-wan didn’t need the Force to feel Anakin’s anxiety.

Anakin sat. Almost immediately he jumped up and started pacing behind Obi-wan. As his circuit pulled him near, Obi-wan reached out and tugged Anakin into his lap. Obi-wan trapped Anakin in place with an arm around the boy’s middle. Anakin went rigid. A spark of worry hit Obi-wan. He carefully tapped the Force link with his padawan. Anxiety, fear, and overwhelming guilt flowed through the Force. Obi-wan’s heart ached. Anakin thought he’d done something wrong. He feared punishment. 

Obi-wan cracked open his side of the link. He let Anakin see his thoughts. Calm, peace, and patience radiated out. No anger. No blame. Anakin relaxed in Obi-wan’s arms. Obi-wan gave him a reassuring squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Star Wars. Come chat with me on tumblr @headfulloffantasies


End file.
